Susie Carmichael calls Sakurako Koinuma a crybaby during The Lion King/Beaten up by Azura
Cast *Susie Carmicheal *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Hana Shimano *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Marurin Sasaki *Rei Kobayashi *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Satomi Hiroyuki *Monta Kimura *Yasuko Minamoto *Torippii Sorano *Azura Transcript Part 1: Angelica Pickles makes Fun of Sakurako Koinuma During The Lion King *(GoAnimate City, USA, Febuary 18, 2018, 7:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are watching The Lion King. However, Angelica is not behaving at all.) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of The Lion King, Mufasa's death) *(Sakurako Koinuma starts whimpering and whining like a puppy as she began crying and it made Angelica Pickles very happy) *Angelica: Ha! (X20) Sakurako Koinuma, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) *began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Sakurako Koinuma in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. *Angelica: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of thunderstorms you are, whimping like a puppy. *Angelica and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Angelica: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Angelica and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *Koinuma began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 140,000 people, injuring over 120,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives *Senichi Tanaka: (with Scary Voice 2000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X65) ANGELICA!!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!! YOU....ARE....IN.....VERY......BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! *to: Outside Angelica Pickle's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect played really loudly. *to: The living room *Senichi Tanaka: Angelica Pickles, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Sakurako Koinuma and made her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over Mufasa's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $1,200,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! *Shimajirō Shimano: I agree with Senichi! *Mimirin Midorihara: You probably killed over 140,000 people because of what you did to Sakurako Koinuma!! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! *Nyakkii Momoyama: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 120,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Sakurako Koinuma bawl! *Torippii Sorano: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Sakurako Koinuma's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! *Kirinta Kusano: Why would you make Sakurako Koinuma cry like that?! Do you know she's a sweet and innocent 9 year old Japanese girl dog?!! Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Sakurako Koinuma cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad girl!!! *Satomi Hiroyuki: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! And for that, someone is going to beat you up! Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is the cool cat-eared Save-Um who pilots the Zoomer, and goes on most of the missions. *Angelica: I don't want to be beaten up by Custard. *Hana: Correct. Now Custard is going to beat you up with a purple chainsaw. Custard, beat up Angelica! *(Custard appears) *Custard: Prepare for some bleeding! *(Custard beats up Angelica with his chainsaw, but the TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign in negative color with the word "Censored!") Part 2 Finale: Senichi Tanaka Comforts Sakurako Koinuma/Sakurako Koinuma's Bedtime Feet Worship *Sakurako Koinuma is whimpering, sniffling, whining, sobbing and crying in distraught with tears streaming down her face and spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast, Senichi Tanaka is comforting her with a hug. *Senichi Tanaka: It's okay, Sakurako-chan. Susie Carmichael got beaten up by Azura. She won't make you cry again. *Sakurako Koinuma: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know! Sniffles Mufasa's death is one of the saddest Disney moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Senichi Tanaka: It's okay to cry, Sakurako. Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima are making us and our friends and classmates waffles and French toast for dinner. *Sakurako Koinuma: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima make us pancakes, waffles and French toast. *Koinuma began sobbing quietly as Senichi Tanaka continued comforting her with his hug until she stops crying. *Tanaka and Sakurako Koinuma hugged and kissed each other. They and their friends and classmates soon had waffles and French toast Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima made for dinner. They had chocolate and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 80 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. *Senichi Tanaka: Sakurako Koinuma, are you ok? *Sakurako Koinuma: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Ratso Catso set the big screen on fire. *Senichi Tanaka: I know, Sakurako. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Susie Carmichael called you a crybaby during The Lion King. *Sakurako Koinuma: yawns I know. again Can you please worship my feet to help me sleep? It is our bedtime because it is now 9:00 P.M. *Senichi Tanaka: Yes, Sakurako-chan. *Tanaka felt very sorry for Sakurako Koinuma and began nicely massaging her feet. *Koinuma felt her body immediately beginning to relax as she saw Senichi Tanaka nicely massaging her feet, pressing his thumbs gently against the soft soles before him. *Koinuma wiggled her toes cutely exposing her pink painted toenails as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with pure kindness, causing her to moan with pure delight. *Sakurako Koinuma: moaning with pleasure Ooooooooh...Senichi. This is so nice. *Koinuma happily wiggled her toes again as Senichi Tassaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She seems to be extremely exhausted. Poor thing. *Sakurako Koinuma: moaning with pure pleasure Senichi , this is so peaceful... *Koinuma continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as Senichi Tanaka continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. *Koinuma yawned as she wiggled her toes cutely 15 times while Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. Senichi Tanaka has became extremely more foot fetish for Sakurako Koinuma's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Sakurako Koinuma is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She never felt this relaxed before in her life. *Sakurako Koinuma: moaning with heavenly delight Thanks, Senichi. This is a very good feeling for me.....you are like my feet worshipper to help me rest and sleep peacefully in bed.....yawns *Senichi Tanaka : Thanks, Sakurako. You sure are very exhaused. A nice foot worship will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. *Sakurako Koinuma: yawns Yes...I know.. *Koinuma continued wiggling her toes as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure while she continued moaning with heavenly delight. She is feeling sleepy and peaceful as Senichi Tanaka continued worshipping her feet with pure pleasure. Sakurako Koinuma's soles are very soft and her fur is very nice and soft. Senichi Tanaka has became extremely more foot fetish for Sakurako Koinuma's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Everytime Senichi Tanaka happily sees Sakurako Koinuma wiggle her toes cutely while she is showing off her feet while sitting down or nicely wiggle her toes in front of him, he nicely sucks on her toes and worships her feet to help her rest and sleep peacefully. *Sakurako Koinuma: on moaning with pure happiness and pleasure Oooooooooooh......Senichi-san . This......is so....peaceful and heavenly. You're......like my feet worshipper.....to help me sleep peacefully in bed. I'm ready to.....yawns go to sleep..... *Koinuma continued moaning with pure heavenly delight as she wiggled her toes again Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She seems to be extremely exhausted from all that laughing she had gone through today. *Sakurako Koinuma: moaning with pure pleasure Senichi...., this is so peaceful... *Koinuma wiggled her toes again as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She is very exhausted. *Sakurako Koinuma: moaning with pleasure Oooooooooooooohhhhhhh........this is very relaxing... *Koinuma continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as Akio Toriyama continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. *Sakurako Koinuma: moaning with delight Oooooooooooohhhh...this......is so......nice......and relaxing.... *Koinuma yawned as she wiggled her toes cutely 18 times while Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. Senichi Tanaka has became extremely more foot fetish for Sakurako Koinuma's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Sakurako Koinuma is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She never felt this relaxed before in her life. *Sakurako Koinuma: on moaning with pleasure Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh................Senichi....this is such a good feeling for me......you are like my feet worshipper to help me sleep.... *Koinuma continued moaning with heavely pleasure as she wiggled her toes again 15 times as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with pure delight. Senichi Tanaka has became extremely more foot fetish for Sakurako Koinuma's feet as he continues massaging her soles with pure delight. *Sakurako Koinuma: moaning with heavenly pleasure Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh..........this.....is a good feeling....for me.......Senichi-san.. *Koinuma continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure as she yawned and wiggled her toes again 16 more times as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with pure delight. Senichi Tanaka has became extremely more foot fetish for Sakurako Koinuma's feet as he continues massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. *[Sakurako Koinuma yawned as she wiggled her toes again while she relaxed as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet. *Koinuma continued moaning with pleasure as she cutely wiggled her toes again 12 times as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with pure delight. Senichi Tanaka has became extremely more foot fetish for Sakurako Koinuma's feet as he continues massaging on her soles with pure delight. *Koinuma continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure as Senichi Tanaka continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. *Sakurako Koinuma: Ooohhh...Senichi.....this is so good... *Koinuma continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as she wiggled her toes again as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She is very exhausted. *Sakurako Koinuma: moaning with pleasure Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohh.......This is so good..... I'm ready to yawns go to sleep. *Koinuma yawned and fell asleep as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her feet with pure pleasure. She is feeling sleepy and restful. Thank goodness she is sleeping peacefully as Senichi continued massaging her soles with heavenly pleasure. *Koinuma continued sleeping very peacefully in bed as Senichi Tanaka continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. *Koinuma moaned with pure pleasure in her slumber as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her soles for 30 minutes and began nicely massaging her toes gently with pure delight. *Koinuma continued sleeping like an angel as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her toes gently with pure heavenly delight without hurting her. *Sakurako Koinuma: with delight in sleep Ooooooohhhh........Senichi-san.......this is.....so.....angelic........ *Koinuma continued sleeping heavenly as Senichi Tanaka continued massaging her toes for 30 minutes began licking her soles. *Koinuma moaned with heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Senichi Tanaka continued licking her soles with pure pleasure. *Koinuma slept peacefully as Senichi Tanaka continues licking her soles with pure pleasure. Senichi Tanaka likes the sweet taste of Sakurako Koinuma's soles. Her soles taste like chocolate ice cream. Senichi Tanaka is very good at worshipping Sakurako Koinuma's feet to help her sleep. *Koinuma continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Senichi Tanaka continued sucking on her toes with pleasure. *Koinuma continued sleeping peacefully as Senichi Tanaka continues sucking on her toes with heavenly pleasure. *Sakurako Koinuma: Thanks, Senichi. This is the best foot worship ever. You can worship my feet as long as you like. *Senichi Tanaka: You're welcome, Sakurako-chan. *Sakurako Koinuma: moaning with pleasure in her sleep. Oooooooooooooooooooooohh....yes......keep worshipping my feet. *Koinuma continued moaning in her sleep as Senichi Tanaka continues sucking on her toes with heavenly pleasure. *Koinuma slept peacefully as Senichi Tanaka continues worshipping her feet as long as he likes. This is a very good feeling for her. *Tanaka continued worshipping Sakurako Koinuma's feet with heavenly pleasure. Category:Susie Carmichael's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:X Calls Somebody A Crybaby During Some Films